1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to pulse Doppler radar receivers including means for a large plurality of range channels and moving target filters and rectifier arrangements for obtaining the video signals and in which the video signals are supplied to an evaluation means through a postdetection-integration circuit and a video threshold circuit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A circuit arrangement for the suppression of interfering signals for a pulse radar receiver which are supplied and an equivalent signal so as to suppress spurious signals is disclosed in British Pat. No. 1,407,467 entitled "Improvements In Or Relating To Interference Suppression Circuits For Radar Receivers". The circuit arrangement described in this patent utilizes a delay network which is particularly designed for slowly swept or frequency modulated spurious signals which have a long duration relative to the useful signals.